


Disappointment

by Nenuial



Series: Little something [2]
Category: Oryginal work; Poetry
Genre: Oryginal work; Poetry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenuial/pseuds/Nenuial





	Disappointment

Disappointment

between you and me  
only skin not   
love at first touch

air and regret  
flow around us


End file.
